wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Confidence
Confidence is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the ninety-first episode overall. Plot Rusty is cleaning up the last of the storm debris, with the questions about Fred and his strange constant illnesses on his mind. He finds Sir Handel covering for one of Fred's trains at Lakeside. Sir Handel is angry, as this isn't the first time he's had to cover for one of his trains. Rusty asks if his carburetor was broken, to which he answers yes. Sir Handel meets Skarloey at Rheneas Station, and have a conversation about The Thin Controller taking Fred into the workshops to turn him into a generator because of his laziness. The two depart, agreeing that it's no fun for an engine to be a generator. Skarloey had previously overheard a conversation between The Thin Controller and Charlie Hatt, which made it sound like Fred is going to be turned into a generator. Meanwhile, Fred asks Rusty to take his next train, still complaining about his carburetor. Rusty mentions that diesels don't HAVE carburetors, and catches Fred out. Fred tells Rusty, that because he was made from two different diesels, he doesn't know what's in his engine, whereas Rusty does. Rusty finally agrees to take the train. Rusty's driver tells him about the story "The Little Engine That Could", and Rusty feels that Fred is the opposite, and that he needs more self confidence. On the other side of Lakeside, Skarloey asks Duke about Stanley and his punishment. Duke tells him that Stanley was deliberately difficult, and that Fred's illnesses are out of his control. Rusty overhears this, and knows they have it slightly wrong. A few days later, Duncan fails while taking a passenger train. Rusty is called out to help, but persuades Fred to go to boost his self-confidence. He manages to get to Glennock, and takes over. He meets Ivo Hugh at Cros-ny-Cuirn, who comments about Fred's ability to take the passengers. Fred feels better along the line, and Rheneas congratulates him when he finally arrives Crovan's Gate and meets Bear's guaranteed connection. That night, all the engines are gathered at the sheds. The Thin Controller speaks to them about a new engine, Atlas, and Rusty, Skarloey and Sir Handel ask him about the generator in the workshops. He explains that it's actually an electric motor for the overhead shop crane. The engines are relieved, and Atlas' overhaul is complete. He meets the others and is put in charge of Fred's work while he is having an overhaul. All 3 of the maintenance engines are good friends, and Fred is finally able to pull his weight without getting sick. Characters * Bear * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Duke * Atlas * Rusty * Fred * Skarloey Railway Coaches * The Thin Controller * Peter Sam (cameo) * Alice (stock footage, cameo) * Stanley (mentioned) * Charles Nicholas Hatt (mentioned) * George Carlin (mentioned) * Ten Cents (stock footage, mentioned) * Drollan (stock footage, mentioned) Trivia * This is the first appearance of Fred's new model and the first appearance of all the Skarloey Railway engines in one episode. * James Riddle and SteamDiesel join the voice cast. James Riddle takes the role of Rheneas from Vienna starting with this episode. This is also the first episode where Skarloey is voiced by Geebmachine. Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator and The Thin Controller * Jinty1798 as Bear * Geebmachine as Skarloey * James Riddle as Rheneas * TheBlueE2 as Sir Handel * NickOnAquaMagna as Duncan * Lady TehPikachu as Ivo Hugh * DTChapman1 as Duke * Luke Ryan as Atlas * Matthew1996 as Rusty * SteamDiesel as Fred * ANB as the Skarloey Railway Coaches Gallery File:ConfidenceTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:LastStrawStockFootage.jpg|Stock Footage File:LastStrawStockFootage2.jpg|Stock Footage File:LastStrawStockFootage3.jpg|Stock Footage File:Confidence2.PNG|Sir Handel and Skarloey File:SkarloeyRailwayCoaches.jpg|The coaches File:DuncanSTMY.PNG|Duncan File:FredSTMY.jpg|Fred File:FredandCoaches2.jpg File:FredandCoaches.jpg|Fred with the coaches File:TheThinController.jpg|The Thin Controller File:FredDrawing.jpg|A drawing of Fred Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years